In the construction industry it is often necessary to utilize sawhorses for holding lumber that is being cut or otherwise worked. Sawhorses may also be usefully employed as barricades, trestles and racks.
Conventional sawhorses are sometimes constructed from brackets that connect an elevated cross member to four angularly disposed supporting legs. However, conventional brackets have various shortcomings, including difficulty in assembling the structural members employed, and a lack of durability when the sawhorse is impacted. A further problem is that conventional sawhorse brackets rigidly retain the structural members and legs in such a manner that they are inflexible, such that the sawhorse tends to tip when resting on uneven ground surfaces. Because the brackets typically utilize fasteners to secure the brackets to the structural members, the structural members are rigidly retained in orientation. In addition, the durability and reliability of the completed conventional sawhorse is limited by the reliability of the fasteners employed. The integrity of the load bearing capacity of the sawhorse is dependent on the fasteners. Finally, conventional sawhorse brackets and systems are often not easily adapted to handle different lengths of structural members.
It is thus desirable to provide a connector or bracket for a sawhorse that will satisfy the need of the construction industry for durability, reliability, ease and speed of handling, and economy of materials.